Happily ever after?
by maraudergurl1987
Summary: Selene Black Sirius daughter! left the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort. She left behind all she knew and her one true love. She comes back to Hogwarts and meets an old flame. Can this old flame be rekindled?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selene sat in the Hogwarts express feeling nervous and excited. It had been 12 years since she stepped in the wizarding world. Her reasons for leaving were that she couldn't handle the pressure of being a witch anymore and she just wanted to live a normal life and of course to forget the incident.

She remembered when she received a letter from Dumbledore asking her to fill in the position of Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house since he would be retiring and McGonagall would become Headmistress.

_FLASHBACK_

_Selene was sitting at her kitchen table eating her breakfast before she went to work. Suddenly an owl flew through her window and dropped a letter in front of her. It then stayed where it was perched on the table. _

_Selene was shocked! She had never in 12 years received a letter by owl since she moved into the muggle world._

_She opened the letter and read it. With each line she read her eyes went wide!_

_The letter read: _

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are currently looking for a Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house and as I recall you were fantastic at transfiguration besides Miss Granger. _

_Please send your answer by owl as soon as possible._

_Dumbledore._

_She didn't know what to do and after careful consideration decided that she was going to accept the job. She scribbled a quick 'Yes' and then realised she was late for work!_

_END FLASHBACK_

Selene jolted from her thoughts as the train stopped in Hogsmeade. She got off the train with her luggage and saw Hagrid waiting for her by a carriage.

"Hello Hagrid. Long time no see. How are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Aint seen yeh in a lon time, Selene." Hagrid replied.

"I know it's been too long for Me." she said.

They both got into the carriage after Hagrid put her luggage in first. They talked about old times and how good it is to be back and how Hogwarts was still the same.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of the gates.

Selene took a deep breath and walked with hagrid to the front doors. She opened the doors and was met with the familiar scent of Hogwarts.

Hagrid took her to her living quarters and she got settled in.

All too soon the sound of the children could be heard and that was her cue to get to the Great Hall.

She took one of the passages leading to the hall and arrived there just as the sorting was starting.

She took a seat between an empty space and professor Snape.

Once the sorting had finished, McGonagall made the usual announcement and introduced Selene as the new transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house.

All the boys seemed to take a liking to her already and all the girls seemed a bit jealous at the attention she was receiving.

Once the announcements were done, there was the feast. Selene had forgotten how wonderful the food tasted here and was glad she took up the offer.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked the last person she wanted to see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**This is the second intallment! Hope you enjoy it!**

**This is abit of a cliffy! Sorry!**

**Anyways Please R & R cuz it would make my day :)**

Chapter 2

There he was standing there after 12 years. His Hair more messy, eyes still that hypnotising green, same shaped glasses and his scar, quite faint after all these years. He was well built and quite handsome.

Selene panicked! She didn't want to see him now, she wasn't ready for it.

So she crept as quietly as she could out of the great hall and quickly headed back to her quarters. She said the password and quickly as she could she ran inside.

When she heard the door shut behind her, she felt relief wash over her.

Then she realised something. What if he saw her? She couldn't bare him knowing she was here! But then she thought of something more horrifying! She was going to have to face him tomorrow at breakfast.

Well then she thought, that is tomorrow and this is now, but she was considering not going at all, but she knew her main weakness was at breakfast and she couldn't do anything let alone teach without her morning coffee.

'I'll worry about it tomorrow, but for now I'm beat.' And with that, she changed into her pyjamas and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Selene was panicking! She had no idea what to wear! She searched through all her clothes and found nothing!

There was a 'knock' on the door. What if it was him?

"Who is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's Minerva, dear." came the reply.

Relief washed over her and she opened the door.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well I'm here to make sure you come to breakfast today." replied McGonagall and she walked into the quarters.

"What made you think I wasn't coming to breakfast?" she asked.

"Well you know you were going to face him sooner or later"

"I know that. It's just I haven't see the guy in 12 years! I just upped and left without a word."

"All the more reason for you to talk to him. I suggest you do it soon." And with that final word, she left.

Before she exited the door she said "Oh by the way, that black skirt and white blouse would really look good on you." And with a last smile, she left.

Selene quickly put those on under her robes and got ready in her fastest time yet. 30 minutes!

She took a deep breath and walked confidently into the great hall. She looked around at the students and smiled to herself. There were students finishing off their summer work and some were just chatting.

Selene then got her attention to the staff table and _conveniently _enough there was a space between Snape and Harry.

She pretended not to notice the other two and she sat down and had her breakfast silently.

Harry looked at her stunned! There she was, his first real love. It brought back good old memories and that one bad mistake he made.

He tried to say something to her but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

When Selene got up, Harry did too.

She looked at him confusedly.

He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" she asked rather rudely. Not that he didn't deserve it.

He just quickly left leaving a confused Selene.

She went to her classroom and sat at her desk. All the students entered and sat down.

Selene was about to start the lesson when a snowy white owl entered through the window. She recognised the owl as Harry's owl Hedwig. She took the letter from Hedwig and it said:

_Selene_

_I think we need to talk so please meet me at the astronomy tower at the end of all your lessons, Please!_

_With lots of love_

_Harry. _

**OOOHHH!**

**What might they need to talk about?**

**Find out in the next installment of Happily ever after?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. So much work, so little time!**

**Anyways here is the long awaited chapter 3! Sorry it is short:(**

**Enjoy! and remember to R & R!**

Chapter 3

Once the last of the students had left the classroom, Selene decided to head to the astronomy tower.

Once she got there, she saw Harry looking out of the window. He seemed deep in thought.

She coughed lightly as a signal that she was here.

Harry turned round and for the first time in 12 years, just looked at her. She had grown quite a lot, her hair was down to below her elbow and was straight at the top, but then it was curly from the bottom. Her height was just below his chin and she had curves in all the right places.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Selene impatiently.

"Us" he replied.

Selene scoffed at this.

"There is no 'us' Harry. Not since that day." She replied.

Harry paused.

"I am truly sorry about that day." He muttered looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For you cheating on me with one of my best friends? Or for me catching you in the act?" she shouted half hurt, half angry.

"I guess I deserve that." He said looking at her.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a woman she didn't recognise, but from the look on Harry's face, he did.

She had mid length, bright blonde hair, was quite shorter than Selene and also had curves in all the right places. She looked at Selene, but completely ignored her and turned to Harry.

"Harry, honey what are you doing up here?" she asked. She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Selene just looked on, shock evident on her face. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Harry breaking away from the kiss and pushing himself away from the woman.

She stopped, and closed her eyes willing her tears not to fall and then kept on walking. She walked all the way to her chambers, trying not to cry.

She quickly said the password and entered.

"Surprise!" shouted...

**Yes I know a cliffy, I will update soon hopefully whan I have some spare time! Hopefully not long!**

**Please R & R! It will make my day:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been long since I last updated, but my life is abit hectic right now, but I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible!**

**Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownany of the characters except for Selene and the plot.**

Chapter 4

Selene looked at the person in front of her and immediately broke down.

"Oh dad!" she said as Sirius came rushing towards her and hugged her.

"Oh pumpkin, what's the matter?" he asked soothingly but with a hint of 'whoever-hurt-her-I-will-kill-them.'

He moved with her to the sofa and they both sat down.

Selene told him about the meeting with Harry.

Sirius shot up from the sofa.

"I'll kill him!" he shouted and headed for the door.

"Dad, no!" she exclaimed. She got up from the sofa and walked towards him.

_Meanwhile in the astronomy tower..._

"Cindy! What are you doing here!" Harry shouted turning his attention towards her.

Cindy walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry removed her arms and looked mad!

"Answer the question!" he shouted.

Cindy just looked at him and said.

"Do I need a reason to visit my Harry bear?" she asked and tried to kiss him, but he moved out of the way.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked looking concerned.

"I'M NOT YOUR BABY! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" Harry shouted.

Cindy got scared.

"Y..you don't m..mean that, do you?" she asked. "You love me, don't you?"

Harry laughed.

"Cindy, I never loved you. You were just a fling, some easy tramp to get into bed with. That woman that just left, I love her." He said calmly.

Cindy started crying and ran out of the door.

Harry quickly ran to Selene's chamber. He realised he needed to explain everything.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it is so short and I know I made Harry quite mean, but in other chapters he does become quite the romantic!**

**Stay tuned for the next installment and don't forget to review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**sorry it has been a while since i last updated! College has started up again and the work is alot harder now!**

**I will try to update more often if i can, but since it is my last year iut might not be very often so sorry about that.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! It will make my day!**

Chapter 5

Selene had managed to calm Sirius down and now they were both having tea and chatting about the past 12 years.

It was time for Sirius to leave and so Selene said goodbye to her dad.

"Remember, if you need help, you can always come to me. That is what I'm here for." Said Sirius.

"Oh really? I thought you were here to cause chaos." Selene joked.

Sirius looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Well that too." He replied and then he hugged her one last time and then left.

Selene closed the door and turned to finish her tea when there was a knock on the door. Selene opened it and saw Harry.

"Selene I really need to talk to you." said Harry.

Selene just looked at him.

"There is nothing to talk about Harry." said Selene.

"Please, let me explain!"

Finally she gave up and let him in.

"Thank you." He said.

"Just hurry up and say what you have to say." Replied Selene impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that I still love you. To be honest I never stopped loving you and I have beaten myself up ever since that incident." He said looking her in the eyes.

Selene looked at him and could tell he was sincere. Her look softened when she looked in his eyes.

Then she remembered that dumb blonde up in the astronomy tower.

"What about that woman?" she asked.

"She's gone." He replied"She only dated me for my fame and fortune."

"And good looks and hot body." Selene muttered.

Harry heard her and smiled.

Selene looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied smiling.

"Look, it's going to take some time for me to fully trust you, so we could start from the beginning as just friends." She said.

Harry was fully smiling by then and said "yeah"

"So, I'll see you later because I have essays to grade." She said.

"Yeah, I had better get on with my own. They are not going to grade themselves. Or can they?" He said laughing.

Selene loved his laughter and his smile. She got butterflies in her stomach.

With that he left leaving Selene to her confusing thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody!!! i know it has been AGES since i last uppdated...so many things to do...so little time. lol**

**Anyways here is the next chaper...enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the recognisable characters, just Selene and the plot...so no sueing!!!**

**oh and don't forget to review, it would make my day!!!**

Chapter 6

A few months later it was November. Selene and Harry's relationship was growing as well as the butterflies in both of their stomachs.

Every day after all of the classes was done Selene and Harry would walk around the school and talk about random things such as quiddich, weather and sometimes things that happened in the past.

This specific day was going to be different from the rest because this was the day the truth would come out.

Both of them got sent a letter from McGonagall asking to meet her in her office.

After all of the classes were done, Selene met Harry in his classroom. They both headed for the headmistress's office.

"What do you think she wants with both of us?" Selene asked.

"I don't know." replied Harry.

When they came to the statue of the gargoyle, Harry said the password which was 'Chocolate frogs' and the statue moved to the side to let Harry and Selene through.

They both got up to the top and Selene knocked on the door. There was no answer so Selene knocked on it once more. This time to door opened on its own!

They both looked at each other and then went inside.

The door closed behind them but none of them saw the Headmistress. They both looked around the office and Selene found two goblets and a note on the desk.

Harry was with Fawkes. He was stroking his feathers.

"Harry come here." said Selene.

Harry looked at where Selene was and walked towards her.

They both read the note which simply said:

_Drink!_

Harry and Selene both looked at each other confused, but they drank the juice that was in the goblets.

Once they had finished another note had floated down towards them. This time Harry caught it.

This one said:

_Now talk to each other. What I have given you is veritaserum so now you two will have to tell the truth. I know both of you have feelings for each other so there is no use in denying it. You might as well since you won't be able to get out. I got that useful spell from Mr Black and Mr Lupin. If you haven't told each other how you feel by the time your lessons are starting I have substitutes! Now please talk for both of your sakes and for your loved ones._

_Minerva._

Harry and Selene were avoiding each others gaze and this happened for a few hours.

Selene was starting to get hungry and then that was when food appeared for the both of them on the desk.

Both of them walked to the desk and the food vanished!

Selene was getting really annoyed and so was Harry.

Then another note floated towards them. This one said:

_You don't get anything until you both tell each other your feelings. I'm sorry but this is necessary. I just want the both of you to be happy._

Selene looked at Harry. Harry looked back.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Selene.

"I will." replied Harry.

They both sat down and Selene was ready to listen.

"Selene, I still love you very much. I never stopped loving you. Believe me I tried to move on and date other women but none of them even compared to you." said Harry sincerely.

Selene looked into his eyes and in them held something she hadn't seen in a while. It was love. She knew he was telling the truth and she smiled at him.

This gave Harry the motivation to continue.

"That day when it happened, I didn't know what I was doing. After you left was when I realised I made a big mistake. To tell you the truth I was thinking about you when we kissed and that was when I realised my mistake. Please believe me I never meant to hurt you. I love you." He concluded and when he looked at Selene, he could tell that she did.

"I never knew you felt that way." said Selene looking shocked.

"Well, it's the truth." replied Harry.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." She said timidly, avoiding his gaze.

"Selene please look at me." said Harry.

Selene looked up and started.

"Harry, I would be lying if I said I didn't love you any more because I do. You realise that apart from you I have never been out with another guy. When I saw you coming I was afraid of seeing you again because every time I looked at you, I would feel my heart breaking piece by piece and I have this feeling of wanting you to hold me and telling me that what you did wasn't true, but I know it did happen. Harry I want to have another go but I don't trust you and what is a relationship without trust?" she asked.

"We could give it a go." replied Harry. "How about we go on a date. We could have it tomorrow night since it will be a Saturday and we can go wherever you like."

Selene thought about it and then she thought she had nothing to lose and she said "Yes"

Harry looked thrilled and hugged her.

She hugged him back wanting to be in his arms after 12 years.

Suddenly the food appeared and that night Selene and Harry ate their fill.


End file.
